gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam Build Fighters Try
is a 2014 Japanese animated television series. It is a direct sequel to Gundam Build Fighters. It is airs on Wednesdays 6:00 PM Japanese Standard Time on TV Tokyo. Gundam.info's YouTube channel provides simulcasting for foreign fans. Synopsis Seven years have passed since Sei Iori won the 7th Gunpla Battle Championship World Tournament. The Gunpla Battle Championship is now run by Yajima Trading. With new rules and new battle modes, the game's popularity has become even more widespread. However, the Seiho Academy that Sei Iori once attended has failed to catch onto the trend. The only member of the school's Gunpla Battle Club is its president, middle schooler Fumina Hoshino. Currently there is no way the club can participate in the middle and high-school division of the upcoming All-Japan Gunpla Battle Championship, where players fight in teams of three. Then Fumina meets a new transfer student. He is Sekai Kamiki, a young martial artist who has been traveling with his master. Together with a young Gunpla builder named Yuuma Kousaka, they finally have three members for their team. Characters Seiho Academy *Sekai Kamiki *Yuuma Kousaka *Fumina Hoshino *Mirai Kamiki *Mr. Ral *Daiki Miyaga *Eri Shinoda St. Odessa Girls' School *Kaoruko Sazaki *Mahiru Shigure *Keiko Sano Miyazato School *Shunsuke Sudou *Yomi Sakashita *Meguta Yasu * Akira Suga Seiren Technical College *Daigo Ishibashi *Shota Nishikawa *Yukio Okamoto Gunpla Shingyo School *Minato Sakai Mobile Suits Try Fighters *BG-011B Build Burning Gundam *LGZ-91 Lightning Gundam *SD-237 Winning Gundam *RGM-237C Powered GM Cardigan *MS-09B Dom * MS-07R-35 Gouf R35 Seiho Academy's Plamo Club *AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type *AEU-MA07013 Agrissa Type 13 *RMS-116H Hobby Hizack Song Dynasty Vase *AMX-104GG R-Gyagya *JMF1336R Rising Gundam *GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam Cross Sword *GF13-021NG Gundam Spiegel *GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam *XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock Kamiigusa GC *RMSN-008 Bertigo *RX-160S Byarlant Custom *ZMT-S34S Rig Contio Angelfish *MSM-10 Zock *MSM-07 Z'Gok *MSM-03 Gogg Gaia Dragon *Sturm GN-X *GN-X LD *GN-X Wave G-Master *Mega-Shiki Team SRSC *RX-79［G］Ez-SR1 Gundam Ez-SR1 Intruder *RX-79［G］Ez-SR2 Gundam Ez-SR2 Eliminator *RX-79［G］Ez-SR3 Gundam Ez-SR3 Shadow Phantom Yajima Trading *Hi-Mock Others *GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster * OZ-15AGX Hydra Gundam (with parts from the Endless Waltz versions of Gundam Deathscythe Hell and Altron Gundam) *Beargguy F (Family) *ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam *Kouki Gundam *Musha Godmaru *GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam *RGM-111 Hardygun *OZX-GU01A Gundam Geminass 01 * MS-06V Zaku Tank (RX-75-4 Guntank colors, with RGM-79 GM head) Media Music *'Openings': ** Cerulean by BACK_ON *'Endings': ** Amazing the World by SCREEN Mode Episodes Comprehensive Episode Listing of Gundam Build Fighters Try episodes Gallery Gundam Build Fighters 2nd seasson.jpg Gundam_Build_Fighters_S2.jpg GBF Try poster.jpg Build Burning Gundam.png Lightning Gundam.png Winning Gundam.png Gundam Build Fighters Try magazine scan 1.jpg Gundam Build Fighters Try magazine scan.jpg See Also Prequel *Gundam Build Fighters Gunpla *High Grade Build Fighters *High Grade Build Custom Other *Plamo-Kyoshiro Trivia *This is the fifth direct sequel in the ''Gundam ''franchise, and the second sequel series set outside the Universal Century. *It is also the first to air alongside another series, specifically Gundam Reconguista in G. *As far as the episode goes, there are some Gundam series references that classified as "Accidental", which the staff from the anime doesn't realize or actually plan it until the fans mention them. **The name "Build Burning Gundam" was director Watada's idea and inspired from G Gundam. He had no idea it was also God Gundam's name in the west. **The character designs for Daiki Miyaga and Eri Shinoda (while disguised in her glasses) resembles Obright Lorain and Remi Ruth from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE and coincidentally both pairs are in love. However, Onuki doesn't actually intend to design both characters based from Gundam AGE. External Links *Gundam Build Fighters Try Official Site *Gundam Build Fighters on Bandai Hobby Site *Gundam Build Fighters Try Release info on Gundam Guy